borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tediore
The most inaccurate gun in the Gunopedia is the Tediore SPR1. Weapon accuracy: 9.3. (lower is better). Most of the others in the SP series aren't that far behind.On top of that, the damage is below average, rate of fire is slow, and they take a bit of time to reload. My conclusion from his isn't to write this bunch as awful firearms. I think the SP series shows that the stats don't tell the entire story about a gun. Looking at the pictures, most of the SP's resemble pump-action shotguns to me. If that's the case, they would be firing shotshells, which are filled with tiny pellets. The inaccuracy then could actually be a good thing. When you're firing a bunch of little bullets at once, having them spreading out all over the place helps you hit your target. Ask a pheasant hunter. Another note about the SP series. I have some of these listed as SPA's, some as SPR's. It's very possible they're all one or the other. It's just very difficult to differentiate an A and an R in grainy screengrabs. It also undersores that right now we're doing a lot of speculating. But until we get the actual game, I'll content myself with that. Class Mod Pictures I put in the two pictures there as proof that Tediore does make Berserker-Berserker and Berserker-Bombardier because Vladof (Berserker) and Dahl (Bombardier) also make them. --Mensahero 15:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) "Lightweight"? Tediore guns are described as having fast reload speeds and being cheap, which is true as well as noticeable. However, it's also said that they are "lightweight" and "reliable". The "reliable" part seems to be largely irrelevant, but what about the guns being lightweight? Is there any truth to that (such as increasing your speed, albeit very marginally; the opposite of the heavy Eridians) or is it just for marketing the guns? -- 12:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think it has any direct in-game effect. (Besides, a rocket launcher ought to be pretty heavy, yet you can move just as fast with any rocket launcher as with a Tediore pistol, or a Tediore machine gun vs Tediore pistol.) However, in real-world terms, I think a weapon's recoil performance is partly affected by its weight. A heavy gun has enough momentum that it won't be knocked as far off target by recoil. Compare Marcus's taglines for Dahl - one says they absorb a lot of recoil; the other says they're "heavy, accurate, and effective" - there's more to recoil reduction than that, but it may make Dahl's job easier. : The light weight of Tediore guns may also contribute to their fast reload speed, because the gun is easier to handle, even in ways that aren't suitable for firing - so you spend less time bracing the weight of the gun and more of the time actually cycling magazines, so the net effect is a faster reload. But, again, that's just a separate mechanic from which we can infer the gun's light weight. Mad Mephit 12:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I expected it to be. It should also be noticed that (at least in their sales pitch) Torgue calls their guns heavy as well, and Marcus refers to Torgue combining "good damage, high fire rate, and recoil reduction", so it's consistent across all guns. Then again, I don't believe Tediore guns have an exceptionally low amount of recoil reduction or negative recoil reduction, so it struck me as a bit odd that their "lightness" was one of their selling points. -- 13:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, no; there's more to recoil than just the weight of the gun. (The power of the bullet and how many are fired in succession both have an effect there - Jakobs gets heavy kick from their slow-firing but high-power rounds, and Vladof does as well from spewing out bullets.) The light weight is very much an "in character" selling point - it's flavour. Mad Mephit 14:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Claptraps? Someone put in the article that Tediore also manufactures the "Claptrap General Perpose Robot". Is there any proof for this? If there is, someone can re-add it, but I'm removing it for now. -- 19:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really believe Tediore manufactures Claptraps, however, I somehow believe that multiple manufacturers have contributed to making Claptraps. Their optics might have been created by Hyperion, as their billboards in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC has an image of a Claptrap's optics in the background. The machinery could have been made by some other company (could have been Tediore), and the maintenance parts were created by Dahl (you can see their company logo on the Claptrap repair kits). I also note that Atlas did not take part in the development of the Claptrap, since the Crimson Lance shoots the hell out of them anyway (as seen in the Crimson Fastness).Warmonger256 02:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Just wanted to note here that Borderlands 2 confirms that claptraps were part of Hyperion's development line (and were since discontinued) MyDreamName (talk) 16:36, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swirl bullets PC GOTY 1.4.1 - I just found a green Tediore which fires bullets in a counter-clockwise swirl pattern. They are also much slower than the normal bullets. The name's TD230 Ruthless SMG. Can non-unique Tediore weapons have this property? 12:11, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :What you have is nothing more and nothing less than a gun with a "twisted" barrel. Any and all smgs can have it, provided a few un-interesting mechanical details. Happypal 12:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Not all SMGs can have barrel3_Twisted: the Maliwan Tsunami 's accessory overrides its barrel and always fires its angled oscillating rounds; the Typhoon's accessory overrides its barrel and always fires its sidewinder rounds; the Hyperion Bitch possesses a legendary variant of the standard barrel5; the Bone Shredder and Hyperion The Spy will always have the standard barrel3; Anarchys will never have the twisted barrel and will always have barrel1 or barrel2; elemental SMGs will still fire elemental rounds as per usual in a straight line. :: Dr Ned's RF440 Relentless Bruiser will always have the twisted barrel - it is the only weapon with all parts restricted. :: SMGs will never have the Twisted prefix legitimately. 12:56, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't about time we created "Twisted SMG"? I know Twisted is a prefix and not a title, but we do have Thumper... Happypal 16:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Twisted is a prefix, Thumper is a title. 00:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Shields After noticing all the talk about Tediore's guns, I think we should give their shield's a bit of light to shed. Now, everyone knows about Tediore's shields being able to restore health, and my question is this: How effective would their shields be in a combat situation? Panacea Sheilds with quick health regen and a high capacity for there level ( mine is almost 2500 cap. lvl 68) can do well in heavy firefights as long as you remember to stay in or near cover. As long as an enemy cant hit you, with gun fire or grenade damage while your shields and/or health are recharging, you will be fine. These sheilds work especially well for Hunters and Bersekers that dont have any other way to regen health. 20:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Piece of Mind New here on this wiki, so I won't assume to know the customs here, but I'm not sure that the (sic) is appropriate in the quote on this page. While it is technically okay to use in this case, sic usually implies that there is an error in the original text. In this case, it is not an error; it is a play on words (piece meaning sidearm, while also invoking the idea of "peace of mind"). Of course, I don't have the Official Borderlands Guide, so I don't know whether the "(sic)" is actually from the original. It wouldn't surprise me if it is. However, if it isn't, then I submit a suggestion to remove it from the quote on this page. Sic does not necessarily mean an error. It just means "as such". However way it may be spelled, error, joke, or leetspeak, sic just means that it was intentional.Wolfzoon (talk) 16:57, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 Tediore Orange Shotgun For Borderlands 2: Tediore Orange Shotgun Base Name: Deliverance Red Text: Kiki got a shotgun Shotgun will explode like other Tediore weapons, but, until it either hits something or runs out of time, it will home and fly around shooting enemies on its own. The ammo it uses when its shooting does not come out of your stock. Timer may be connected to ammo of the gun? Reference: Probably Kiki's Delivery Service If someone could start updating the weapons for BL2, that would be great. 07:11, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Tediore Reloads in Borderlands 2 So it seems that the damage boost a Tediore weapon gets when reloaded with a non-empty magazine can be pretty significant. When tried with a Lv11 Shock SMG with 51 capacity, reloading after one shot resulted in more than tenfold the gun's actual damage, easily insta-killing badass psychos of the same level and reaching damage values of far over 4,000. At Level 11! Considering the game's loot adaptability (the less ammo you have, the more spawns), firing a handful of shots and then throwing the gun away with a half-full mag to finish off a particularly tough foe becomes a rather interesting tactic. --ZephSunstrider 16:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) : Indeed! That's why I mentioned it in the "usage" section. I'm trying to find guns exclusively made by Tediore for my Gunzerker in combination with better ammo regeneration class modifications simply because it's incredibly powerful, especially coupled with the Gunzerker's action skill. MyDreamName (talk) 16:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :: I just wanted to make some notes here; it seems that, from extremely offhand unofficial testing, that about half of the reload time of Tediore guns consists of actually getting the gun out of your hand. :: Now, when the gun actually gets out of your hand, it seems to travel at the same speed and also explode at the same point. In other words, the gun will act exactly the same as any other Tediore gun (at least for pistols and SMGs) once it leaves your hand. However, the really beneficial thing about reload times, especially if you could get one that is 1.0 or less seconds, is that the gun gets thrown out of your hand really quickly. The main benefit to this being that when you try to throw one of your guns (say a Tediore SMG with a reload of 1.9), you see that you have to end up aiming for about that full second without being able to focus on other enemies, and that extra time might lead to your untimely demise. :: After all, your damage and magazine size (which seem to contribute to the amount of damage you can do by hitting an enemy with your gun) don't really matter if you cannot aim at and hit your enemy. :: Reload speeds are not as important if you are trying to hit an enemy at close range and you are out of the sight of other enemies; however, in such a scenario, you're most likely going to end up in Fight For Your Life Mode, especially if your Tediore gun is not elemental (the explosion does elemental damage corresponding to the element of the gun, and will do explosive damage if there is no element). :: I was wondering if anyone could do more testing on this - how damage and magazine size contribute to the actual damage the gun does on impact, along with what Tediore reload speeds actually mean. Another interesting thing that would be worth testing is how and if gun damage and elemental effect damage affect the reload's damage. :: I'm using a level 35 Gunzerker with Tediore guns. It still seems an incredibly viable strategy, especially with ammo regeneration abilities. MyDreamName (talk) 01:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Tediore and Krieg I am assuming that a Tediore is very effective in the hands of Krieg when he has perks that increase the power of grenade/explosive damage, yes?Volcannon (talk) 01:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Even more effective when combined with Kreig's bloodlust kill skill. This increses his mag size so even more damage can be delt upon a reload. Will quickly drain your ammo though.Samster628 (talk) 10:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Tediore Reload Animations? Hi guys, I made some images of the reload process of Tediore weaponry. They are GIF images that demonstrate the vault hunter throwing a weapon and digistructing in their hands. The images also show the range of the throw and the size of the explosions. Do you think these images belong in this article? What are your thoughts? // Talk 04:37, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Sounds reasonable. Although I personally think that unusual reloads would suffice on their own pages, such as Rocket Launcher and Baby Maker. 07:52, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Good idea. Fortunately, I have a Baby Maker, so I can composite another gif for that page. I was also thinking about using one of these images for the Digistruct page (since it shows the weapon digistructing) but that might be stretching it a little. Thoughts? // Talk 10:20, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Tediore Sub-Machine Gun So my friend killed Captain Flynt in TVHM and he dropped a white weapon. At first glance, it seemed like nothing significant, but it actually looks broke as hell. The name was just "Sub-Machine Gun" but what's really weird about it is that the gun itself is non-existant. The only thing that makes it visible is the reload module mounted on where the stock should be. I took a picture of the Sub-Machine Gun right here. It still seems to function as a normal SMG. It fires and reloads just as normal, except only the module is thrown, explodes and re-digistructs in your hand. I have to assume it was supposed to be a Subcompact MG, as when comparing it to such, some of the stats are the same . (Damage would probably be the same, if they were the same level). So where do i get this Sub Machine Gun? Raddf2 falloutfan444 08:05, June 20, 2017 (UTC)Raddf2 Any thoughts, or something worth mentioning on it? -- Chris. Problem? ''' 13:39, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Tediore assault rifle? Okay, so i've watched a beta video where Tediore assault rifles are used, and it seems like originally Tediore were meant to be doing assault rifles not submachine guns. that Tediore assault rifle would be a beast. Any questions?Raddf2 falloutfan444 08:02, June 20, 2017 (UTC)Raddf2 Tediore in Borderlands 3 Heh. these guns are even more lauchable in Bordlernds 3 than before. I mean, in Borderlands these were substandard but with features like ricochetting bullets (or Anarchy part), in B2 they are thrown like an empty can after use, which kinda suggests them being literal throwaway guns. Now in B3 they not only can be thrown, but also may walk or attach to walls producing turret. But the best is that when thrown (SMGs) can bounce around while uttering " Ouch, ow, ouch" . Hilarius. zadymek (talk) 22:40, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Legs module About this ''"'' ''Tediore retains its gimmick of quick reloads but the effect of the discarded weapon has been expanded:'' *Standard module: The discarded weapon will explode after a short period of time or hitting an enemy.' *Leg module: The discarded weapon spawn legs and can walk around for some time before exploding. When an enemy is spotted, it shoots at an enemy until it runs out of ammo at which point it will jump at the enemy and explode.'' " part of the article. Tediore guns actually spawn few distinct units with leg module: * Raptor Turret* - is the one decribed above, that shoots enemies while running and jumping around, and when empty going for a suicide run. The in-game weapon description claims these can "Stick" to surfaces, but it looks to me it's a bs. **There's also Rator Turret version that suicides into enemies. The above two come from Exellerator ++ SMGs * Tediore Spider - a kamikaze unit that runs up to the nearest enemy and detonates on contact. This one is able to "Stick" to surfaces. This one comes from Gibbergun and Deadshot * Tediore Land Crab - another suicidal gun with legs. I had this from Fastblast. (*)These are official in-game names, just in case someone would ask.